Take My Hand
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: CIC Fanfic 36 – "Aku tidak tau apakah aku pernah mengatakan ini padamu, menurutku ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan aku membutuhkanmu. Aku tidak mengingat bagaimana rasanya saat aku mengatakan ini padamu, perutku seperti diserbu oleh kupu-kupu saat aku bilang bahwa aku mencintaimu. Byun Baekhyun, take my hand and be my love, will you?"ChanBaek/BaekYeol/Chanyeol/Baekhyun


**CIC Fanfic 36**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **"Take My Hand"**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/YAOI/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **Note : Inspired by Shinee - An Encore, 5 Seconds to Summer - Amnesia, Switchfoot - Learning to breath**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Take My Hand**

Petikan gitar itu memenuhi ruangan. Membuat suasana yang tadinya riuh oleh sorakan atau bahkan suara tawa karena mendengar lelucon semasa sekolah menjadi sunyi senyap. Menyisakan seorang pria berambut sedikit keabu-abuan dengan petikan gitar dan juga lirik lagunya yang seakan bercerita tentang seseorang. Sebut saja pria itu Park Chanyeol.

Kenyataannya memang benar. Bahwa lagu yang tengah dinyanyikan oleh Chanyeol ini memang sengaja diciptakan olehnya untuk seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat spesial baginya. Seseorang yang mampu membuat dunianya serasa berputar lebih cepat. Seseorang yang berhasil membuatnya tersenyum seperti orang idiot ketika dia mengingat bagaimana ciuman pertama mereka di bawah tiang lampu di taman kota. Sebut saja seseorang itu Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sangat menyukai gitar dan mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun seperti senar gitar untuknya. Terdengar klasik. Gitar tidak bisa dipetik dan mengeluarkan nada-nada yang indah jika tidak ada senar. Hal itu berlaku pada Chanyeol. Biasanya Chanyeol akan mengajak Baekhyun membolos pelajaran untuk menemaninya bermain gitar di atap sekolah. Lalu setelah itu, Luhan akan memarahi Chanyeol karena mengajak sepupunya untuk membolos pelajaran.

Terkadang Chanyeol menganggap bahwa Baekhyun adalah malaikat yang dititipkan oleh Tuhan untuk menjaganya dan akan pergi ketika merasa Chanyeol bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Jongin akan melempar penghapus miliknya jika mendengar Chanyeol mengatakan hal seperti itu sambil menatap Baekhyun dari dalam jendela kelasnya. Pria bernama Park Chanyeol ini benar-benar telah jatuh hati pada Byun Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun?" panggil Kyungsoo.

"Oh! Kyungie~ lama tidak bertemu," sahut Baekhyun sambil memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Aku kira kau tidak datang dan kurasa... inikah hadiah yang kau bawa dari Spanyol?"

"Kau mau berkenalan dengannya? Dia sepupu Kris dan dia akan melanjutkan sekolahnya disini." Baekhyun tersenyum dan menarik tangan seseorang.

Pernah sekali saat jam olahraga, Chanyeol buru-buru menyelipkan kertas beramplop biru muda ke dalam loker Baekhyun. Tao yang kebetulan membuka loker Baekhyun untuk mengambil beberapa buku matematika memberikan kertas beramplop biru muda itu kepada Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum sepanjang koridor sekolah dan tidak menyadari saat jari tangan miliknya bertautan dengan jari tangan Baekhyun. Park Chanyeol tersenyum seperti orang idiot.

Mungkin dulu Chanyeol tidak percaya dengan dongeng yang selalu ibunya bacakan atau serial kartun yang ditontonnya bersama adik sepupunya, Oh Sehun. Bagaimana bisa hidup seseorang hanya penuh dengan canda tawa dan penuh dengan kebahagiaan? Dan Chanyeol mulai bertanya-tanya apakah hidupnya saat ini hanyalah sebuah dongeng? Karena bersama Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya merasakan kebahagiaan dan hari-harinya selalu penuh dengan suara tawa.

"Kau baik-baik saja selama di Spanyol, Baek?" Jongin menggamit lengan Kyungsoo dan tersenyum kecil kearahnya.

"Tentu saja," jawab Baekhyun singkat.

Kedua pria yang saling bergandengan tangan itu menatap bergantian kearah Chanyeol yang tengah memetik gitarnya sambil bernyanyi dan juga kearah Baekhyun yang terlihat sedang tertawa bersama seseorang. Kyungsoo pernah mengatakan pada Jongin bahwa Baekhyun baik-baik saja selama di Spanyol dan Jongin hanya bisa berkata, _"Benarkah? Tapi Chanyeol tidak baik-baik saja. Dia terlihat seperti tidak bernyawa.'_

Jongin melirik Baekhyun sekali lagi. Teman semasa sekolahnya itu memang terlihat jauh berbeda. Suara tawa Baekhyun tidak lagi terdengar sama di telinga Jongin. Tatapan mata Baekhyun tidak lagi penuh dengan binar-binar yang terlihat seperti percikan kembang api.

"Berbeda sekali..." gumam Jongin dan Kyungsoo hanya membalas dengan senyuman simpul.

Jongin kembali mengingat hari dimana sedang turun hujan dan dia tidak membawa payung. Jongin terpaksa berteduh di lorong sekolah bersama Suho si ketua kelas. Dia ingat saat itu dia sedang asik berbicara mengenai tugas matematika dan dari kejauhan dia melihat Chanyeol berlari mengejar Baekhyun. Keesokan harinya, Jongin tidak melihat Chanyeol ataupun Baekhyun datang ke sekolah. Suho si ketua kelas hanya mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol sedang sakit dan Baekhyun sedang ada urusan keluarga.

" _Park Chanyeol aku sudah menjelaskannya padamu, demi Tuhan! Aku dan dia tidak ada hubungan apa-apa!"_

" _Tidak ada apa-apa? Aku tau kau berencana akan bertunangan dengannya setelah lulus sekolah!"_

" _Aku sudah jelaskan padamu! Aku akan ke Spanyol untuk menjenguknya dan mengatakan kalau aku ingin membatalkan pertunangan itu!"_

" _Bagaimana bisa aku mempercayaimu, hah?! Kau mempermainkan perasaanku selama ini. Kau menyembunyikan ini semua. Kau pikir aku ini apa? Patung yang berjalan disampingmu?"_

 _ **.**_

" _Baek, kau menangis?"_

" _Aku tidak menangis."_

 _ **.**_

" _Baek, kau lupa dengan janji yang telah kita buat?"_

" _Aku tidak lupa, tapi aku akan melupakan itu mulai sekarang."_

" _Mwo?"_

" _Itu yang kau mau, kan? Bukankah kau sudah tidak lagi percaya padaku?"_

 _ **.**_

" _Luhan hyung, apa Baekhyun benar-benar akan pergi ke Spanyol?"_

" _Mianhae, Kyungsoo-ya. Aku tidak bisa mencegahnya untuk tidak pergi."_

" _Chanyeol bagaimana?"_

" _Dia sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaanku tentang Chanyeol. Kamjong, apa kau tau sesuatu tentang Chanyeol?"_

" _Entahlah hyung, Yoora noona bilang Chanyeol sedang sakit dan dia tidak mau siapapun datang menjenguknya."_

 _ **.**_

" _Aku tidak lapar."_

" _Park Chanyeol, kau belum makan selama dua hari. Kau terlihat seperti mayat hidup sekarang."_

" _Letakkan saja di meja, aku akan memakannya nanti."_

" _Kau pikir aku bisa kau bodohi lagi? Aku. Kim. Jongin. Tidak akan bergerak dari tempat dudukku sebelum aku melihat sendok yang penuh dengan bubur itu masuk ke dalam mulutmu."_

 _ **.**_

" _Baekhyun-ah, apa ini hukuman untukku? Apa aku memang pantas dihukum? Jika aku sanggup menerima hukuman ini apakah kau akan kembali lagi padaku?"_

 _ **.**_

" _Kyungsoo hyung, apa kau menemukannya?"_

" _Kau yakin dia berlari kesini, Sehun-ah?"_

" _Dia mencabut selang infusnya dan berlari saat mendengar percakapanku dengan Luhan hyung ditelepon."_

" _Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"_

" _Tentang Baekhyun hyung yang akan segera berangkat ke Spanyol hari ini. Aku takut, hyung."_

" _Dia akan baik-baik saja, Sehun-ah. Kita berpencar lagi, ne? Hubungi aku kalau kau menemukannya."_

 _ **.**_

" _LEPASKAN AKU! BAEKHYUN! AKU HARUS BERTEMU BAEKHYUN!"_

" _PARK CHANYEOL!"_

" _Jongin-ah lepaskan aku, aku harus menjelaskannya pada Baekhyun sebelum dia pergi."_

" _Demi Tuhan! Kau tidak bisa melihat lampu merah disana? Kau mau mati tertabrak mobil, hah?!"_

" _AKU TIDAK PEDULI!"_

" _PARK CHANYEOL!"_

" _HYUNG!"_

 _BRAK–_

 _Pandangan matanya mulai mengabur. Chanyeol menggerakkan jarinya. Berusaha menggapai pesawat yang tengah berlalu melintasinya._

" _Baekhyun-ah... jangan pergi..."_

 **.**

Jongin tersadar dari lamunannya saat bahunya ditepuk oleh Chanyeol. Pria jangkung itu telah menyelesaikan penampilannya.

"Mana Kyungsoo?"

Jongin menunjuk Kyungsoo yang tengah tertawa bersama Minseok, Jongdae dan Lay. Teman satu klub Kyungsoo semasa sekolah dulu. "Pasti mereka sedang mentertawakan Go sunbaenim, kau ingat kan? Guru vokal mereka."

"Kim Jongin..." panggil Chanyeol.

"Kau kenapa? Kepalamu sakit lagi?" Jongin memegangi tubuh Chanyeol yang tertunduk seperti sedang menahan sakit. Kedua mata Jongin berkedip tidak percaya saat teman baiknya ini tersenyum sambil mengatakan,

" _Aku menemukannya..."_

Menemukannya? Siapa? Jongin baru akan bertanya sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya dan berlalu pergi. Melewati kerumunan Kyungsoo yang sedang tertawa tentang betapa anehnya cara Go sunbaenim mengajar. Melewati Tao dan Suho. Melewati pemuda mungil yang sedang mengunyah puding stroberi. Baekhyun.

Jongin sempat berpikir bahwa Chanyeol akan menarik tangan Baekhyun. Pergi entah kemana. Menghabiskan waktu berdua, melepas rasa rindu yang teramat dalam. Menghapus rasa sakit yang selama ini Chanyeol rasakan saat Baekhyun tidak ada disampingnya. Tapi dugaan Jongin salah. Pria dengan rambut keabu-abuan itu hanya berjalan melewati Baekhyun yang tengah memunggunginya. Berjalan lurus menuju area parkir.

"Aku berpapasan dengan Chanyeol di parkiran. Ada yang salah dengannya?" tanya Luhan yang datang bersama Sehun.

"Apa kepala Chanyeol hyung sakit lagi?"

"Apa Chanyeol tau kalau Baekhyun datang?" tanya Luhan.

Jongin menggeleng, " _Oh man~_ apa kalian berdua wartawan dan aku artisnya? Kenapa kalian bertanya banyak sekali, _heol_. Kurasa Chanyeol tidak tau. Aku pernah sekali menyinggung soal Baekhyun dan dia hanya diam tidak merespon apa-apa."

"Apa kau juga menunjukkan foto Baekhyun padanya? Apa responnya?"

"Dia mengambil foto Baekhyun. Dia memperhatikan foto Baekhyun. Lalu setelahnya dia mengembalikan foto itu padaku. Dia bilang, 'Dia siapa? Aku mengenalnya? Kenapa kepalaku tiba-tiba sakit sekali saat melihat fotonya? Kenapa rasanya jantungku berdebar cepat sekali?' menurutmu aku harus bilang apa padanya?"

Jongin menunggu respon Luhan dan Sehun, "Apa aku harus mengatakan, hey Chanyeol dia ini adalah Baekhyun. Kau sangat sangat jatuh cinta padanya. Kau selalu memperhatikannya lewat kaca jendela dan kau pernah berpacaran dengannya. Lalu kau pernah bertengkar karena seorang pria bernama Kris Wu dan kalian putus. Baekhyun pergi ke Spanyol dan kau kecelakaan saat mengejar Baekhyun ke bandara. Haruskah aku mengatakan itu padanya?"

"Dia sama sekali tidak mengingat Baekhyun?" Luhan melambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun yang tengah asik memakan puding stroberi dan kembali menatap Jongin.

"Entahlah hyung," gumam Jongin pelan.

 **-** **.** **-** **.** **-** **.-**

Ada saat dimana Baekhyun menyesali kepergiannya ke Spanyol 7 tahun yang lalu. Meninggalkan kehidupannya di Seoul, meninggalkan Luhan seorang diri di rumah mereka, meninggalkan semua mimpi-mimpinya bersama seorang pria bernama Park Chanyeol.

Mungkin dulu jika Baekhyun bisa berpikir jernih, dia tidak akan melepaskan genggaman tangan Chanyeol. Mungkin dia akan menjelaskan secara baik-baik dan berjanji untuk kembali lagi. Mungkin dia akan mengatakan bahwa semua ini hanya salah paham dan mengatakan bahwa kepergiannya ke Spanyol hanya untuk menjenguk seseorang. Sebut saja seseorang itu Kris Wu.

"Baek, kau mau pergi kemana hari ini?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku ingin disini saja, hyung."

"Ayolah~ kau sudah hampir 8 tahun tidak kembali ke Seoul. Kau sama sekali tidak merindukan kota kelahiranmu, eoh? Jangan katakan bahwa kau lebih menyukai Spanyol daripada Seoul."

"Aku lebih memilih Seoul, hyung." Baekhyun terkekeh pelan, "Aku merasa kesepian selama aku berada di Spanyol. Walaupun dulu aku mengabiskan masa kecilku di Spanyol, faktanya setelah aku kembali kesana lagi... aku tidak menemukan semua hal yang menyenangkan seperti saat aku disini."

Luhan menutup majalah yang tadi dibacanya, "Bagaimana kabar Kris? Dia baik-baik saja?"

" _Yeah_ , dia harus rutin _check-up_ tiap minggu. Dokter bilang itu untuk melihat bagaimana kemajuan organ tubuhnya. Tertidur selama 4 tahun itu bukan waktu yang sebentar, hyung."

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ah, aku lupa memberitahumu. Kyungsoo dan Jongin mengundangmu hari ini. Peresmian cafe milik mereka. Kau mau ikut? Acaranya sore ini," ajak Luhan.

"Hyung pergi saja duluan. Aku akan menyusul nanti."

Bagi Baekhyun, pria bernama Kris adalah segalanya. Kris adalah dunianya. Kris adalah tempat dimana dia seharusnya kembali pulang. Seharusnya. Seharusnya Kris seperti itu bagi Baekhyun sebelum seseorang bernama Park Chanyeol datang dengan senyuman idiotnya. Sebelum Park Chanyeol dengan gitar kesayangannya datang dan mengusik ketenangan Baekhyun saat sedang membaca buku di perpustakaan sekolah. Katakan saja bahwa memang benar Kris adalah dunianya, Kris adalah rumah untuknya, dan Chanyeol adalah sumber oksigen bagi Baekhyun. Apa pentingnya tinggal di dunia dan memiliki rumah untuk kembali pulang jika kau tidak memiliki oksigen sebagai sumber kehidupanmu.

Pernah suatu hari Kris mendapati Baekhyun sedang melamun. Jika Kris belum lupa, Baekhyun tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Pria penyuka stroberi itu biasanya akan bertingkah seperti anak kecil saat bersama Kris bukannya diam sambil menatap gumpalan salju. Kris tersenyum simpul saat kedua matanya bertabrakan dengan mata Baekhyun. Terlalu dingin, terlalu kosong, terlalu penuh dengan penyesalan. Sesungguhnya Kris tau, sangat tau bahwa Baekhyunnya kini tidak sama seperti dulu lagi.

"Baekhyun tidak datang?" Kyungsoo menyimpan lap yang tadi digunakannya untuk mengelap meja.

"Dia menyuruhku untuk pergi duluan dan dia akan menyusul nanti," jelas Luhan.

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang sedang tertawa bersama Jongin.

"Chanyeol..."

"Mereka pasti bersatu kembali, Kyungie. Chanyeol pasti akan segera mengingat semuanya."

Luhan tersenyum simpul. Apakah bisa mereka berdua kembali seperti dulu? Pertanyaan itu terus berputar di dalam kepala Luhan. Biar bagaimanapun Baekhyun adalah sepupunya, satu-satunya keluarga yang dia miliki setelah ayah dan ibunya yang pergi entah kemana. Luhan menyayangi Baekhyun begitu juga dengan Chanyeol. Walaupun pria jangkung itu sering sekali mengajak Baekhyun membolos pelajaran untuk menemaninya bermain gitar atau sekedar duduk diantara tumpukan buku di perpustakaan sekolah.

"Byunbaek! Kau masih mengingatku, kan?" seru Jongdae.

"Tentu saja. Siapa lagi yang punya suara sepertimu, Jongdae-ya..."

"Kau sibuk, eoh? Hari ini kan peresmian cafe milik Kyungsoo dan Kai. Kau tidak datang?"

"Hmm... Luhan hyung sudah mengajakku tadi. Apa semuanya ada disana?"

"Tentu saja! Kau tidak dengar suara Minseok yang tertawa? Bahkan si ketua kelas yang terkenal pendiam itu juga datang bersama Tao. Ada Chanyeol juga, Baek! Astaga kenapa Chanyeol semakin keren saja..."

Jongdae melirik kearah ponselnya dan terdiam cukup lama.

 _Call ended._

"Dia menutup teleponnya," gumam Jongdae pelan.

"Kau kenapa, Jong?" tanya Luhan yang kebetulan mengantarkan pesanan ke meja Jongdae.

"Aku baru saja menelepon Baekhyun dan dia menutup teleponnya saat aku menyebut nama pria tiang listrik yang sedang bermain gitar di depan sana. Apa mereka berdua belum berbaikan?"

Luhan memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sedang mengecek suara gitarnya. Secara teknis, Chanyeol terlihat biasa saja. Pria itu tertawa seperti biasa. Berbicara seperti biasa di depan semua orang. Terkadang dia mengerutkan keningnya ketika berbicara, mungkin mengingat siapa yang sedang diajaknya berbicara. Pernah sekali saat hujan deras Luhan melihat Chanyeol yang berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya. Hanya berdiri dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Baru saja Luhan hendak memanggil dan memberinya payung, pria jangkung itu pergi. Luhan hanya berharap Chanyeol segera mengingat semuanya dan kembali pada Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun!" pekik Kyungsoo. Pria bermata bulat itu langsung berlari dan memeluk Baekhyun. Terlalu senang karena sahabat baiknya ini datang.

"Aigoo~ Kyung, kau seperti tidak pernah melihatku saja. Semalam kan kita bertemu di acara reuni sekolah," Baekhyun tertawa dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearah Luhan, Jongdae yang kebetulan memanggilnya dan Tao yang tersenyum sambil mengangkat segelas es krim cokelat.

"Aku kira kau tidak datang, Baek. Kau pasti kelelahan dan ingin istirahat. Perjalanan Spanyol ke Seoul kan tidak sebentar."

"Ini kan peresmian cafe milikmu mana mungkin aku tidak datang. Lagian aku juga merindukan kalian semua. Oh ya, apa yang harus ku bantu?"

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan cafe milik Kyungsoo dan kedua matanya berhenti tepat di satu objek yang tengah balas menatapnya juga. Jantungnya berdetak cepat sekali, kakinya ingin sekali berlari kesana dan kedua tangannya ingin sekali merasakan bagaimana memeluk tubuh tegap yang hingga saat ini mampu membuat beribu kupu-kupu menyerang perutnya. Pria jangkung yang membalas tatapannya hanya mengerutkan keningnya dan setelahnya kembali fokus pada gitarnya.

Baekhyun ingat dia pernah mengatakan pada Kris tentang Chanyeol. Tentang bagaimana jari tangan Chanyeol saat memainkan gitar kesayangannya. Tentang Chanyeol yang terkena flu saat mengantar pulpen Baekhyun yang dipinjam olehnya, saat itu hujan deras dan Chanyeol hanya memakai jaket baseball-nya. Baekhyun mulai bertanya-tanya apakah selama ini dia hidup di dalam dongeng? Karena Kris bilang kalau tingkah Chanyeol itu seperti tokoh di dalam cerita dongeng.

"Kau cukup duduk disini saja, Baek. Aku akan menyiapkan puding dan es krim stroberi untukmu. Ah, kalau kau ingin berkeliling sambil menunggu, silahkan saja. Di belakang ada perpustakaan mini milikku dan Jongin, kau bisa kesana kalau kau ingin membaca buku,"

Kyungsoo menunjukkan arah perpustakaan mini miliknya dan berlalu pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan puding dan es krim stroberi.

Pria yang memakai cardigan biru muda itu berjalan menuju perpustakaan dan tidak menyadari bahwa ada yang mengikutinya. Pria jangkung yang tadi terlihat sibuk dengan gitarnya. Park Chanyeol. Sambil terus mencari buku yang ingin dibacanya, Baekhyun kembali teringat bagaimana hari-harinya selama di Spanyol, selama bersama Kris. Dia melamun dan masih tidak menyadari bahwa Chanyeol kini tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya. Memperhatikannya diantara susunan buku.

Sejujurnya, ada dua hal di dunia ini yang paling Baekhyun takuti. Mendengar bahwa penyakit Kris bertambah parah dari sebelumnya dan mengetahui fakta menyakitkan bahwa Chanyeol mengalami kecelakaan karena dirinya. Apa yang harus dilakukan oleh Baekhyun? Kembali ke Seoul untuk Chanyeol atau tetap di Spanyol bersama Kris?

" _Kau setuju untuk melakukan kemoterapi? Kau yakin?"_

" _30 persen Baek. Dokter bilang kesempatanku 30 persen. Aku harus mencobanya, kan?"_

" _Aku akan menemanimu. Aku sudah mengurus surat kepindahan sekolahku jadi aku bisa bersekolah sambil menjagamu. Kau beristirahatlah. Aku tidak mau penyakitmu kambuh lagi."_

" _Kau baik-baik saja, Baek?"_

" _Kau ingin aku jujur? Aku tidak baik-baik saja, Kris. Sangat tidak baik-baik saja."_

 _ **.**_

" _Baekhyun kau menangis? Ada apa?"_

 _Tangan Baekhyun gemetar saat menyerahkan ponsel putihnya ke tangan Kris. Satu pesan dari_ _Luhan,_

' _Chanyeol kecelakaan. Kembalilah ke Seoul, Baek. Dia terus-terusan memanggil namamu.'_

 _ **.**_

" _Kau akan pergi, Baek?"_

" _Maafkan aku, Kris."_

" _Segera jenguk Chanyeol setelah kau sampai di Seoul. Kau tidak usah khawatir padaku, ada tuan Zhang yang akan menjagaku. Aku mengerti semuanya, Baekhyun. Kalau begitu aku akan menelepon tuan Zhang untuk membatalkan acara pertunangan kita."_

 _Baekhyun menangis dalam diam._

 _ **.**_

 _Sorot mata Baekhyun kosong. Tidak ada airmata yang mengalir saat indera pendengarannya mendengar sesuatu yang terasa seperti mimpi buruk baginya._

' _Sekarang hidupnya hanya bergantung pada alat-alat ini.'_

 _Baekhyun mengabaikan pesan-pesan Luhan, Kyungsoo, maupun Jongin yang menanyakan kapan ia tiba di Seoul._

 _._

" _Kau tidak jadi ke Seoul? Kenapa– astaga! Chanyeol kecelakaan, Baek. Demi Tuhan Chanyeol kecelakaan dan sekarang dia koma, dia kritis!"_

" _Maafkan aku, hyung..."_

" _Karena Kris? Aku benar, kan? Ini semua karena dia? Kau bisa menemuinya kapan saja Baek tapi sekarang Chanyeol membutuhkanmu."_

" _Kris juga membutuhkanku, hyung. Aku tidak tau kapan Kris akan bangun. Hidupnya hanya bergantung pada alat-alat bodoh ini. Aku harus menemaninya, hyung..."_

 _ **.**_

" _Kris kau mendengarku? Bagaimana? Apakah kau sudah bertemu dengan malaikat yang memiliki sayap? Apakah kau tidak merasakan sakit lagi? Bagaimana taman bunganya? Apa benar disana ada bunga mawar hijau? Petiklah satu untukku dan berikan padaku saat kau membuka matamu. Apa taman bunganya benar-benar indah? Kau tidak lelah berjalan diantara bunga-bunga itu? Segeralah bangun, Kris."_

 _ **.**_

" _Bagaimana kabar Kris?"_

" _Dia masih sama hyung. Tidur dan tidak bergerak."_

 _Luhan menghela napas panjang. Di satu sisi Luhan ingin sekali memarahi Baekhyun karena lebih memilih Kris daripada Chanyeol tapi jika mengingat fakta bahwa Kris tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi selain Baekhyun dan tuan Zhang, Luhan mengurungkan niatnya._

" _Segera kabari aku jika terjadi sesuatu disana dan aku akan menjaga Chanyeol disini bersama Kyungsoo, Jongin dan Sehun. Jaga dirimu, Baek. Jangan lupa makan dan minum vitamin."_

" _Ne, hyung."_

 _ **.**_

" _Baek, kau tidak kembali ke Seoul?"_

" _Aku ingin menjagamu, Kris."_

" _Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Ada tuan Zhang yang akan menjagaku. Baek, ini sudah 7 tahun. Kau sama sekali tidak ingin kembali kesana?"_

" _Tapi... Kris–"_

" _Aku melepasmu Byun Baekhyun. Kau mencintai pria itu bukan aku. Kembali padanya, Baek."_

 _ **.**_

Mungkin dulu dia sering sekali mengabaikan Tao yang bercerita panjang lebar tentang ketertarikannya dengan seseorang yang memiliki kekuatan super. Tao membacanya dari novel fiksi yang dibelinya bersama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mulai bertanya-tanya apakah tokoh yang memiliki kekuatan untuk mengontrol waktu itu benar-benar ada? Jika iya dia ingin sekali meminta agar waktu dapat diputar kembali agar semua ini tidak terjadi pada pria-nya. Park Chanyeol.

"Kau teman Kyungsoo dan Jongin?"

Waktu itu sedang hujan deras dan tidak ada pelajaran di kelas jadi Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan untuk membaca buku. Tidak terlalu banyak orang disana kecuali Baekhyun, Suho yang notabene memang anak yang rajin, Lay yang terlihat bingung memilih antara buku sejarah perang dunia dan sejarah Korea untuk tugas essay miliknya dan seorang petugas perpustakaan. Baekhyun mengambil tempat duduk paling ujung dan baru ingin membaca bukunya sebelum pria yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya ini menyodorkan tangannya. Tersenyum lebar sampai Baekhyun bisa melihat semua giginya yang berjejer rapi.

" _Kau teman Kyungsoo dan Jongin, kan? Aku Park Chanyeol. Aku siswa baru kalau kau belum tau. Aku berteman dengan Jongin sejak kecil dan tadi pagi sebelum aku pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah aku melihatmu berbicara dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Lalu aku melihatmu berjalan kesini dan aku menyusulmu, kau tau kelas sedang kosong dan aku sedang tidak ingin mendengar Jongin bercerita tentang Kyungsoo jadi aku mengikutimu. Kau tidak keberatan kan kalau aku mengganggumu disini? Namamu siapa?"_

Baekhyun tersenyum sekilas. Pertemuan pertamanya dengan Chanyeol terjadi saat mereka berada di perpustakaan dan sekarang untuk pertama kalinya setelah hampir 8 tahun yang lalu mereka bertemu lagi di perpustakaan. Baekhyun memperhatikan pria yang berdiri dihadapannya saat ini. Menatapnya dengan kening berkerut, terlihat seperti sedang berpikir.

"Baekhyun. Namamu Baekhyun, kan?"

"Ne. Kau... Park Chanyeol?"

"Ah! Aku benar ternyata. Kyungsoo sesekali menunjukkan fotomu padaku. Dia bilang aku mengenalmu dulu, benarkah?"

Baekhyun ingin, ingin sekali menangis di dalam pelukan hangat Chanyeol. Ini terlalu menyakitkan bagi Baekhyun. "Ne. Kita saling mengenal... dulu."

"Kau menangis? Wae? Apa aku dulu melakukan hal yang kasar padamu? Apa aku jahat padamu? Kau kena–"

Chanyeol terdiam saat dia merasakan tangan mungil Baekhyun melingkar di pinggangnya. Setelah terdiam cukup lama Chanyeol membalas pelukan Baekhyun sambil sesekali menepuk pelan punggungnya. "Sepertinya aku memang pernah melakukan sesuatu padamu. Maaf, ne? Aku akan berusaha mengingat semuanya walaupun dokter Kim bilang aku tidak boleh terlalu memaksakan kepalaku untuk mengingatnya. Pria berkacamata itu bilang saraf di otakku bisa saja tiba-tiba tidak bekerja kalau aku terlalu memaksa untuk berpikir keras. Tapi melihatmu menangis membuat jantungku berdenyut sakit."

Jongin terdiam di depan pintu perpustakaan mini miliknya dan Kyungsoo. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali melihat kedua sahabat baiknya disana. Chanyeol masih memeluk Baekhyun sambil menepuk pelan punggungnya. Menenangkan Baekhyun yang isakannya masih terdengar jelas bahkan sampai ke telinga Jongin.

 **-** **.** **-** **.** **-** **.-.-**

Sehun menatap Chanyeol yang tengah membersihkan hidungnya. Pria berkulit putih susu itu sempat bergidik ngeri saat melihat darah yang mengucur dari hidung sepupunya.

"Hyung, kau terlalu memaksakan diri. Kau lupa apa yang dibilang dokter Kim?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sehun-ah."

Pria jangkung itu membasuh wajahnya. Ini sakit. Sangat sakit sebenarnya. Memaksa otaknya untuk mengingat semuanya. Siapa Baekhyun, apa yang terjadi diantara mereka, seberapa penting Baekhyun untuknya, kenapa pria mungil itu menangis saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Chanyeol kau baik-baik saja? Aku menghubungi ponselmu sejak tadi," Baekhyun mengangkat ponselnya dan menatap kearah tumpukan tisu di dalam tempat sampah. "Kau mimisan?"

"Aku akan ke dapur, hyung. Panggil aku kalau kau butuh sesuatu. _Bye_ , Baekhyun hyung." Sehun menepuk pundak Baekhyun dan berlalu pergi.

"Hanya mimisan, Baek. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Benarkah? Apa kepalamu sakit?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, percayalah." Chanyeol tersenyum, "Ada apa kau kemari?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Sebenarnya untuk apa dia kemari, itu juga menjadi pertanyaan untuknya. Kyungsoo hanya mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol sudah lama sekali tidak berkunjung ke cafe dan setelah itu Baekhyun pergi. Hal selanjutnya yang Baekhyun tau, dia sudah berdiri di depan rumah Chanyeol. Pelayannya membukakan pintu dan sekarang dia berdiri berhadapan dengan Chanyeol yang tengah mengelap wajahnya dengan handuk kecil.

"Kyungsoo menyuruhku untuk mengajakmu ke cafe. Kau tau, kan ini sudah 4 bulan kau tidak pernah datang ke cafe. _Heol_ , kau hanya datang saat peresmian cafe dan setelahnya kau tidak pernah datang lagi." Baekhyun berbohong pada Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun."

"Ne?"

Chanyeol maju beberapa langkah dan tersenyum kecil saat tubuhnya berhenti tepat di depan Baekhyun. Pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu balas menatap Chanyeol sambil mengerjapkan kedua matanya. "Apa dulu aku pernah melakukan ini padamu?"

"Melakukan apa?"

 _A kiss._ Pria jangkung yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu saat ini tengah mencium Byun tersenyum saat dia merasakan tangan Baekhyun melingkar di lehernya. Ada ribuan bahkan jutaan kupu-kupu yang menyerang perutnya. Setelahnya, dia merasa seperti semua bebannya menguap begitu saja.

Chanyeol menempelkan dahinya di dahi Baekhyun. Keduanya masih sama-sama terpejam. Masih sama-sama menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Masih sama-sama mencerna apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

"Baek..."

" _Chanyeol... mianhae."_

"Kenapa menangis dan meminta maaf, hmm? Apa aku menyakitimu?" kedua tangan Chanyeol menghapus airmata di wajah Baekhyun.

"Aku–"

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun. Membuat tangis Baekhyun pecah seketika. Pria jangkung itu sesekali mengelus pelan rambut Baekhyun. "Sudah, sudah. Tidak apa-apa. Kau boleh menangis sepuasnya tapi setelah ini aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis lagi, arra?"

 _ **.**_

" _Jongin, aku ingin bertanya padamu."_

" _Apa?"_

" _Sebenarnya Baekhyun itu siapa? Apa aku benar-benar pernah berbuat sesuatu padanya?"_

 _Jongin terdiam sebentar, "Aku akan menceritakannya tapi jangan mencoba terlalu keras untuk mengingatnya, oke? Aku tidak mau kau masuk rumah sakit lagi."_

" _Baiklah."_

" _Kau baru saja pindah dari Jepang waktu itu. Kau kesal padaku karena aku terus saja bercerita tentang bagaimana Kyungsoo membulatkan kedua matanya yang besar. Kau pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mengikuti Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kelasnya. Kau mengajaknya berkenalan dan dia akhirnya menjadi temanmu. Kalau kau bingung kenapa aku bisa tau bagian ini jawabannya adalah kau yang bercerita padaku. Kau bercerita dan tersenyum seperti orang idiot yang baru saja menang hadiah 100 juta won."_

" _Lalu?"_

" _Aku akan menceritakannya singkat, oke? Kau berteman baik dengannya. Kau selalu mengajaknya pergi ke kantin dan berkumpul bersamaku dan Kyungsoo juga. Kita berempat sering menghabiskan waktu liburan dengan berjalan-jalan di taman bermain. Setiap jam olahraga kau selalu menatapnya lewat kaca jendela. Berbicara bagaimana kau mengagumi Baekhyun. Akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk menulis surat untuk Baekhyun yang aku sendiri tidak tau itu isinya apa karena kau tidak menceritakannya padaku. Dan yang aku tau setelahnya, kalian terlihat semakin akrab. Kau bergandengan tangan dengannya. Kau mengatakan bahwa kau dan dia akhirnya berpacaran. Kalian baik-baik saja sampai hari itu aku melihatmu mengejar Baekhyun dan kalian berteriak di lorong sekolah. Meneriakkan nama Kris Wu. Kau sakit keesokan harinya dan Baekhyun tidak masuk karena urusan keluarga. Hal mengejutkan yang ku dengar setelahnya adalah Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi ke Spanyol. Kau sakit, tidak mau makan, mendengar bahwa Baekhyun benar-benar akan pergi ke Spanyol malah membuatmu tambah sakit. Kau masuk rumah sakit dan kau berlari melepas selang infusmu saat kau mendengar kalau Baekhyun akan segera berangkat ke Spanyol. Dan..."_

" _Dan apa? Apa setelahnya?" desak Chanyeol._

" _Kau kecelakaan, Yeol. Kau berlari menerobos lampu merah. Ah~ aku tidak ingin mengingat ini. Kau tau, itu adalah hal yang paling menakutkan bagiku. Kau kehabisan banyak darah, Yeol. Kepalamu terbentur sangat keras."_

 _Chanyeol mendesah pelan, "Lalu aku mengalami hal bodoh ini, kan?"_

" _Park Chanyeol, tidak peduli kau tidak bisa mengingat siapa kami dan siapa dirimu di masa lalu yang terpenting adalah kami masih bisa melihatmu bernafas dan kau pun sebaliknya."_

 _ **.**_

[ **2 months later** ]

Semuanya terlihat sempurna, pikir Jongin. Hari ini adalah hari dimana Baekhyun berulang tahun. Tadi pagi Luhan memintanya untuk menyiapkan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk Baekhyun sementara dia sedang membantu Kyungsoo membuatkan kue untuk Baekhyun. Jongin membalas lambaian tangan Sehun yang datang sambil membawa sekotak besar buah stroberi.

"Dimana aku meletakkan ini?"

"Di ujung sana. Dekat meja panjang, Hun-ah."

Jongin juga memberi arahan pada Jongdae dan Minseok yang sedang memasang kain bertuliskan _Happy Birthday Baekhyun_. Ponselnya bergetar dan menunjukkan nama Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa Kyung?"

" _Semua sudah siap? Aku dan Luhan hyung akan kesana sebentar lagi."_

"Kau bisa menciumku nanti karena aku telah menyelesaikannya dengan sangat bagus."

" _Mimpi saja kau, Kim Jongin. Aku akan bergegas kesana. Luhan hyung baru saja mendapat telepon dari Baekhyun. Dia sedang dalam perjalanan."_

Jongin menutup teleponnya dan menyuruh semua teman-temannya untuk segera menyelesaikan pekerjannya. Pria berkulit sedikit gelap itu membantu Suho yang kesusahan saat mengangkat meja. Di sudut ruangan ada Lay yang sedang merapikan susunan gelas dan juga Tao yang sedang membersihkan sisa kertas yang berhamburan di lantai.

Bagi Baekhyun hadiah ulang tahun yang paling berkesan untuknya adalah saat Chanyeol pertama kali mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya dan memberikan rekaman dirinya saat menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo? Luhan hyung? Kenapa gelap sekali..."

Secarik kertas beramplop biru muda yang diselipkan Chanyeol. Pulpen milik Baekhyun yang dikembalikan oleh Chanyeol saat sedang hujan deras. Ajakan Chanyeol untuk berkencan. Ciuman pertama mereka di bawah tiang lampu taman kota.

"Kyung–"

"SURPRISE! Selamat ulang tahun, Byun Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun tersenyum bahkan tertawa melihat bagaimana semua teman-temannya semasa sekolah itu berdiri dihadapannya sambil meniup terompet dan memakai topi pesta. Bahkan Tao dan Minseok saling berjoget dan sesekali tertawa.

"Baek, tiup lilinnya dan jangan lupa ucapkan keinginanmu," Kyungsoo menyodorkan kue berbentuk stroberi kearah Baekhyun.

' _Aku ingin ceritaku berakhir bahagia.'_ Baekhyun meniup lilinnya dan tersenyum lebar.

Pria mungil itu tertegun saat matanya menangkap sosok Chanyeol yang berdiri diatas panggung (Jongin dan Sehun membuat panggung kecil itu di sudut ruangan). Pria itu tampan. Sangat. Baekhyun mengakuinya. Setelan santai yang dipakai oleh Chanyeol membuat pria itu semakin terlihat mengagumkan dimata Baekhyun.

" _Well_ , selamat ulang tahun Baekhyun. Aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukmu." Chanyeol mulai memainkan gitarnya dan bernyanyi.

 _ **Like paint spreading it becomes clearer by the day**_

 _ **It's like time is ticking backwards, things become even clearer**_

" _Kau tidak keberatan kan kalau aku mengganggumu disini? Namamu siapa?"_

" _Byun Baekhyun."_

 _ **After I cross the river of memories, I thought I would forget**_

 _ **But now I threw away that useless belief and hope**_

" _Baek, ayo ke kantin! Menu hari ini adalah menu kesukaanmu."_

" _Baiklah, ayo!"_

 _ **Echoes of silence (locked inside), my dried up lips (filled indise)**_

 _ **As much the story was long, our hello felt empty**_

" _Baek, kau sibuk? Ayo pergi ke taman kota ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu."_

" _Baek, aku menyukaimu! Ayo kita berkencan."_

" _Baek, kau membaca surat yang ku kirim untukmu?"_

 _ **The familiarity made us take it for granted**_

 _ **Our love faded like the waning moon**_

 _ **With cruel words of poison that we didn't mean, we hurt each other**_

" _Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir, Baek. Kau pulang larut malam bersamanya."_

" _Aku sudah memberitahumu bahwa aku tidak suka melihatmu pergi dengannya! Kenapa kau tidak mendengarkanku?"_

 _ **In the thickly stacked disinterest, our love grew miserable like a withered flower**_

 _ **We didn't know how precious each other was**_

 _ **Our lonely season faded**_

" _Aku kecewa padamu, Baek."_

" _Kau berbohong padaku, Baek."_

" _Aku akan pergi ke Spanyol, Yeol."_

" _Aku akan menghilang dari kehidupanmu. Itu yang kau inginkan, kan?"_

 _ **Time goes by so quickly, everyone changes**_

 _ **But there's one thing that doesn't change, it grows clearer**_

 _ **Awkward wanderings (strange journeys) at the end of long drifting (at the end of the road)**_

 _ **I let out my breath, my conclusion is only one person**_

' _Chanyeol kecelakaan. Kembalilah ke Seoul, Baek. Dia terus-terusan memanggil namamu.'_

" _Aku melepasmu Byun Baekhyun. Kau mencintai pria itu bukan aku. Kembali padanya, Baek."_

 _ **I'm still dreaming, after the darkness goes away**_

 _ **You and I from the sunny days, will replay itself**_

" _Baekhyun. Namamu Baekhyun, kan?"_

" _Ne. Kau... Park Chanyeol?"_

 _ **I ask myself but it's always the same answer**_

 _ **Like being lost, I keep looking for you**_

 _ **Like fate that was decided from the day I was born, from the day the world started**_

" _Apa dulu aku pernah melakukan ini padamu?"_

" _Melakukan apa?"_

 _ **Let's not go on a path that's not the right answer**_

 _ **Like a stage with the curtains rising again**_

 _ **Like a scene from a movie that made us shed tears**_

 _ **Like the two stars that end up together after all**_

" _Kenapa menangis dan meminta maaf, hmm? Apa aku menyakitimu?"_

" _Aku–"_

" _Sudah, sudah. Tidak apa-apa. Kau boleh menangis sepuasnya tapi setelah ini aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis lagi, arra?"_

Pria yang kini mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna hitam itu menyelesaikan nyanyiannya dan tersenyum kearah Baekhyun yang terlihat sedang menghapus airmatanya.

"Baek, kau bisa kemari sebentar?" pinta Chanyeol.

Luhan menepuk pelan pundaknya dan sedikit mendorong sepupunya itu agar segera pergi menuju Chanyeol. Dulu saat pertama kali Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun pergi ke taman kota, dia menghabiskan semalaman penuh untuk berlatih agar suaranya tidak terdengar gugup. Jongin yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Byun Baekhyun. Ehm..." Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, "...selamat ulang tahun, haha. Aku tidak ingat bagaimana dulu aku mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukmu. Bagaimana hadiah yang ku berikan padamu. Apa kau menyukainya, aku tidak mengingatnya. Kau tau, aku mencoba untuk mengingat semuanya karena aku tau kau pasti orang yang sangat spesial untukku. Aku tau karena aku bisa merasakannya walaupun aku tidak bisa mengingat bagaimana wajahmu. Saat reuni sekolah aku hanya bisa mengatakan pada Jongin kalau aku menemukannya. Aku menemukan rasa itu, Baek. Aku menyuruh Sehun dan Jongin bercerita terus tentangmu, _yeah_ aku kira aku akan bisa mengingatnya tapi aku malah mimisan dan kepalaku sakit sekali. _Uhm_ – Baek, aku minta maaf. Kau mau kan memaafkan pria bodoh ini? Aku tau semua cerita tentang kita dulu tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat bagaimana itu bisa terjadi di masa lalu."

Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Aku tidak tau apakah aku pernah mengatakan ini padamu tapi menurutku ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan aku membutuhkanmu. Aku tidak mengingat bagaimana rasanya saat aku mengatakan ini padamu apakah perutku seperti diserbu oleh kupu-kupu saat aku bilang bahwa aku mencintaimu. Byun Baekhyun, _take my hand and be my love, will you?_ "

Satu hal yang Baekhyun sadari. Chanyeol-nya tidak berubah sama sekali. Setiap perkataannya selalu membuat perut Baekhyun seperti dikerubungi kupu-kupu, membuat kedua kakinya seperti jelly. Pria jangkung itu tersenyum seperti orang idiot ketika melihat Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

" _Yes, I will..."_

Baekhyun menutup kedua matanya saat Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya dan menciumnya. Mereka berdua tersenyum. Baekhyun mengingat bagaimana ciuman pertama mereka saat di taman kota. Chanyeol mencoba membayangkan wajah Baekhyun saat dikepalanya terlintas bagaimana cerita Jongin tentang ciuman pertamanya dengan Baekhyun.

" _Saranghae, Baek."_

" _Nado saranghae, Yeol."_

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **END**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
